xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
We Meet Again
We Meet Again is a quest in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be received from Jac at Ayvill Shopping District of Alba Cavanich in the Empire of Mor Ardain. Objectives # "Deliver the presents to Jac's siblings at Galad Residential Zone in Gormott." #* His young siblings are Morca, Neel, and Zelen in Torigoth's Galad Residential Zone. # "Report back to Jac at Ayvill Shopping District in Mor Ardain." # "It seems that Jac isn't around. Hear what Yachik has to say." # "Head toward the crime scene at Smùide Hot Spring in Mor Ardain." # "Gather information at the crime scene at Smùide Hot Spring in Mor Ardain." #* This step requires Mòrag. # "Speak with Stulc at Hardhaigh Palace in Mor Ardain." # "Report back to Jac at Smùide Hot Spring in Mor Ardain." # "Speak with Hamish at Smùide Mountain in Mor Ardain." #* Reaching Smùide Mountain requires Wind Mastery Lv.3 and Leaping Lv.2 field skills. # "Follow the criminal's tracks in Mor Ardain." #* This requires Keen Eye Lv.2 and Fortitude Lv.2 Field Skills. # "Defeat the two Brionac Lyman." # "Head towards the old underground warehouse at Admar Storage Zone in Mor Ardain." # "Defeat Mutinous Rhodri and the two Brionac Lyman." Results ;Route A – "Banish him from Mor Ardain" or "Let him do as he likes" : "After providing information about the rebels, the culprit was exiled and headed home to be with his children." ;Route B – "Hand him over to the army" : "Crime cannot go unpunished, but Mòrag is determined to put an end to the political tension that caused this crime." :It is confirmed by Morca, Zelen, and Neel's dialogue in Torigoth, Galad Residential Zone that Rhodri returns home in route A and is taken prisoner in route B. Dialogue Trees ;Rhodri ;1. "Hand him over to the army" : Rhodri - "I understand. I'll go quietly." : Jac - "You must tell the army everything you know, Da." : Party's "Spill it" response. : Rhodri - "There's a whole network of people with anti-imperial sentiments." "But I'm just a fringe member. I don't know anything about the bigwigs." "I'm sorry I couldn't be more use." : Party's "No worries" response. : Jac - "I'll take responsibility for him. I'll take him back to HQ." Thanks for all your help." : Party's "Looks like everything worked out" response. : Jac - "Oh, take this by the way of thanks. See you around." : -Quest complete- : Jac at Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 1. : Jac - "Hey, there! You've done so much for me recently, I can't thank you enough." "So in the end, Da went back to Torigoth. He's living together with my siblings now." "I heard he's started making an honest living. I think Ma would be proud..." 2. "Banish him from Mor Ardain" : Rhodri - "Exile... Then I suppose I'll head for Torigoth." Get an honest job and work to repay what I owe the kids." : Party's "Yeah" response. : Kac - "Da!" Oh, but before that...you have to tell us what you know about whoever murdered Saundra." : Rhodri - "There's a whole network of people with anti-imperial sentiments." "But I'm just a fringe member. I don't know anything about the bigwigs." "I'm sorry..." : Party's "No worries" response : Kac - "Well, I guess I'll be escorting him to the port." Thanks for all your help." : Party's "Looks like everything worked out" response. : Jac - "This is for you. See you around." : -Quest complete- : Jac at Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 1. : Jac - "Hey, there! You've done so much for me recently, I can't thank you enough." "Da's still under investigation, but it looks like everything he's telling them is the truth. "There's room for extenuating circumstances, it seems. Maybe one day, he'll be able to go back home." 3. "Let him do as he likes" : Rhodri - "As I like...? Then..." "I'll go home to Torigoth. Get an honest job and work to repay what I owe the kids." : Party's "Yeah" response. : Jac - "Da!" "Oh, but before that...you have to tell us what you know about whoever murdered Saundra." : Rhodri - "There's a whole network of people with anti-imperial sentiments." "But I'm just a fringe member. I don't know anything about the bigwigs" : Party's "No worries" response : Rhodri - "I'm sorry. I'll leave the capital now. Head for Torigoth." : Jac - "OK. Take care, Da. If I get the time I'll come visit." : Jac - "Thanks for all your help." "This is for you. See you around!" : -Quest complete- : Jac at Hardhaigh Dock, Lv. 1 : Jac - "Hey, there! You've done so much for me recently, I can't thank you enough." "Da's still under investigation, but it looks like everything he's telling them is the truth." "There's room for extenuating circumstances, it seems. Maybe one day, he'll be able to go back home." Notes * After completing the final objective, the party is asked to decide Rhodri's fate, which determines the results and rewards for the quest. * If route A is chosen, Rhodri will return to Torigoth in Gormott, where he can be found with his children Morca, Neel, and Zelen. * After the quest ends, Jac can be found on Hardhaigh Dock level 1. While his dialogue reflects the route chosen in the quest, the two dialogue options are mistakenly swapped; dialogue in route A suggests that Rhodri remains prisoner of the army, while in route B he states that his father returned safely. In both cases, Jac's dialogue contradicts his siblings' (and in route A's case, Rhodri's presence in Torigoth).Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Quests Category:XC2 Branching Quests